Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory cell transistors capable of storing data. The memory cell transistors may be coupled in series between select transistors, thus forming a memory string. Three-dimensional semiconductor devices embodied by stacking the gates of the memory cell transistors and the select transistors vertically on a substrate are well known. However, increasing the density of the devices, their operation speed and stability remain a challenge and are the subject of significant research.